


The Gangster Queen

by kathikathu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Ateez are Skz rivals, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Felix is baby, Hyunjin is leader, M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Seo Changbin, actually don‘t know if I will make Jeongchan happen as couple, but if yes, inspired by Back Door teasers where Hyunjin looked at two guards, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathikathu/pseuds/kathikathu
Summary: College student Lee Felix just wants to relax and have some fun but he ends up running into a gang and gets involved pretty quickly. Will that have bad consequences or will he always feel just as cool like in all the action movies he has seen?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 38





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction. I know it may be not so intelligent to drop two at the same time but I really wanted to publish this one too! Also it’s a whole other genre so maybe some people might enjoy this more or you might rather look at the other one. Anyways, have fun reading!

Felix

Full name: Lee Felix

Nicknames: Lixie, Fairy, Yongbok, Boki, Haengbok

Age: 20

Birthday: September 15th, 2000

Occupation: student, studies IT

personality traits: very caring, shy but can get very flirty, loves skinship a lot, likes and needs attention, he baby

sexual orientation: bisexual 

Hyunjin's Group

Hyunjin

Full name: Hwang Hyunjin

Nicknames: Jinnie, Queen

Age: 20

Birthday: March 23th, 2000 

Occupation: in a gang, leader of the gang

personality traits: really nice when he likes someone, fabulous, seems emotionally numb 

sexual orientation: gay 

Chan

Full name: Bang Christoper Chan

Nicknames: Chris, Channie, Alpha, Mom, Dad, CB97

Age: 23

Birthday: October 3rd, 1997

Occupation: part of Hyunjin's gang, the oldest there

personality traits: actually very nice, mom/dad friend, cares more about people he likes than himself

sexual orientation: he is still confused about that but likes to say that he is pan for now since he cares about personality a lot

Minho

Full name: Lee Minho 

Nicknames: cat

Age: 22

Birthday: October 25th, 1998

Occupation: in Hyunjin's gang 

personality traits: big trust issues due to his past, warm person if he likes you and feels like he knows you good enough, behaves coldly or is silent in front of strangers, cat like personality, only accepts orders from Jisung beside some gang-related orders by Hyunjin 

sexual orientation: assumes he is gay since he only is used to getting touched and affection by men but could also be bi or pan 

Changbin

Full name: Seo Changbin

Nicknames: Binnie, SpearB

Age: 21

Birthday: August 11th, 1999

Occupation: in Hyunjin's gang 

personality traits: possessive of his friends because he is scared to lose them, acts very cold in front of strangers, thinks that you shouldn't just trust anyone

sexual orientation: recently realized that he is bisexual 

Jisung

Full name: Han Jisung

Nicknames: Han, Hannie, Sung, Sungie, quokka, squirrel, J.One

Age: 20

Birthday: September 14th, 2000

Occupation: in Hyunjin's gang 

personality traits: not very outgoing person unless he is with friends/partner or close family, cares a lot about his loved ones, can get very cocky, does have confidence boosts sometimes where he gets super confident but is normally not very narcissistic or egotistic

sexual orientation: very gay 

Seungmin

Full name: Kim Seungmin

Nicknames: Seungmo, Minnie

Age: 20

Birthday: September 22nd, 2000

Occupation: in Hyunjin's gang

personality traits: caring with people he is close to, doesn't bother to even talk to people he doesn't like or doesn't know simply because he doesn't see the need to do so, is able to communicate normally with strangers but only if in a good mood, don't test his patience or make him angry or you dead, dog like personality with people he knows but is missing the behaving part a bit

sexual orientation: pansexual 

Jeongin

Full name: Yang Jeongin

Nicknames: I.N, Innie, Nini

Age: 19

Birthday: February 8th, 2001

Occupation: joined Hyunjin's gang not that long ago, the youngest in the gang

personality traits: shy, really nice if you are nice to him, you really don't want to have him as your enemy, doesn't really like getting babied but uses some benefits of being the youngest for example not getting in trouble with the other members that fast 

sexual orientation: straight (at least for now)


	2. Chapter 2

~Author View~  
It's a beautiful Friday night. The stars and moon shine brightly and it was nice 19°C outside. Felix decided to try going into a club after some time again. Actually he wanted to focus on his studies more but what would life be without some fun, right? Some might be asking themselves now: "Okay but like… who even is Felix?" That is a good question. Felix is a 20 year old young man who just lives a normal life. He goes to a university, meets friends in his free time and all of the other basics of a life of a 20 year old but he doesn't know yet how his life will take a big turn starting tonight. 

He enters the club at around 9.30 PM and makes himself comfy at the bar. Felix only orders something with not much alcohol since he came to have fun and not to be drunk and not remember anything afterwards. You must say that he is definitely a bad drinker and gets drunk easily since he doesn't drink often. Some time passes while enjoying the music coming out of the big boxes until there is someone who screams. Felix turns around, confused about what is happening. There is a big group forming around the entrance with a path in the middle for a group of 7 young men to arrive. Felix was almost blinded by the handsomeness of them even tho they looked everywhere with cold hearted eyes. A tall, very elegant one with shoulder long pink hair is walking in front of them, scanning the area in a sceptical way. Felix thought that he may be the leader of this group even though he has got a quite delicate body shape. Behind him walked another tall man with black hair just looking straight ahead but making sure to stay as close as possible to the pink haired male. He is a bit broader and manlier than the maybe-leader. After them followed two more buffy but also smaller men. Felix had trouble to not drool by the look of them in tight shirts they were wearing, showing their arm muscles and manly chest. Felix knew he swings both ways since quite a long time now but he never saw men who were THAT attractive. It's like he just saw the perfect men, the men he always wished for. One of them has red hair and an undercut and the other one has got silver hair with an undercut too. Then came two other males with both brown hair. You could see from the very first second that they are a couple since they were holding hands. They were kind of the same height but have a small difference. At the end came a young man who had blue hair and was probably as tall as the second one. They all sat down at a table from where people stood up before when they saw them coming. Felix thinks that they might be something like the owners or at least the people who have the control about everything and everyone in there and that he better keep away from them to prevent chaos even though he'd love to get to know the one with the silver hair better. He caught Lix' attention pretty fast since he really is the type of men he always says is his ideal type when looking at men. 

Felix decided that he would just keep drinking a bit and then go on the dance floor and enjoy his time and maybe get to know someone. 

~Changbin view~  
Oh geez. We always come back to this place. It actually starts to get boring. Mostly the same people, we know all the bar keepers.. at least the music goes after what is in the charts because then I would start sleeping. I'm just going to scan if there are some new people in here. Ugly...ugly...boring… oh god is THAT supposed to be dancing? Jesus Christ… alright… nothing interesting aga-.... wait… who is this little boy..? Wow his moves are great.. he knows how to use his body.. small waist… small in height...pretty doe eyes… gosh the mullet makes him look even prettier. God, his moves are making me dizzy.. so graceful and elegant… I think my mind is about to go to WILD places. 

CB: "Guys, order the same drink as always for me. I have something I need to look at from closer." 

*stands up and walks to the dancefloor* Omg he gets prettier every step I take.. how is that possible? Alright Changbin. Come on. Of course you can make this pretty little baby yours. Get yourself together and dance like you never danced. *starts dancing not far away from Felix, stares at him every now and then, concentrates a lot on making his looks he gives Felix as sexy as possible but also tries to show some good moves while moving closer to Felix* I think it's working.. I got his attention. He is concentrating on me. That's good. Be mine, little one. At least for a night. *they keep going until they dance very close to each other, Felix daring to touch Changbin a little but still with some shyness to it while Changbin can't help but to give him a big smirk while watching the small boy dancing almost on him before whispering in his ear* 

CB: "You wanna come to our table, little one~?" 

Nawee his eyes are widening as if I had asked him to become my boyfriend already uwu. Ok now he nodded. Awee he is so adorable.. *takes Felix' hand and leads him to the table, making the others make some space for him and his company and sits down together with him* Would have loved to have him on my lap already… but I don't want to scare him away.. he seems very innocent.. *still puts an arm around Felix' small shoulders, pulls him closer and looks at him* 

CB: "So what is my pretty baby's name,hm~?" 

aweeeee he is getting so shy… sweet thing uwu 

FL: "I-I'm Felix…"

CB: "wait are my ears broken or did I hear that correctly o.o"

Where did that deep voice come from omg whatttttt

FL: "what..?"

CB: "I didn't expect your voice to be that deep" 

*Lix giggles* Nawe and his giggles still sound bubbly and sweet uwu

FL: "Don't worry a lot of people get startled when they first hear my voice"

HJ: "I bet."

*Felix and Changbin looks at Hyunjin with a bit of surprise* 

~Hyunjin view~  
How sweet~ Our Changbinnie found someone to try and get close to~. That's a first that he takes someone to our table but it's understandable this little boy is perfect for our muscle piglet. *leans back, tilts his head a little and looks at Felix* 

HJ: "How old are you? You seem very young? Is a little boy like you even allowed to be here?"

FL: "I'm 20 years old.."

He is very shy.. I think Changbin will need to do some work to be more comfortable… but I don't know if it's reasonable to keep someone so shy and soft around us. We are not a safe group for someone like him. Even if we could protect him, we don't have time to take care of him 24/7. *nods*

HJ: "I see…"

*takes a sip from his drink and looks at Changbin* 

HJ: "Changbin you know that taking him might cause big trouble right?" 

Oh now he is thinking xD. and poor Felix looks really lost lol 

CB: "It's gonna be fine… we are seven people we will be able to protect and teach one little boy" 

HJ: "If you take responsibility for it… alright. Take care of your little baby… only if he wants of course~"

Felix is so confused right now.. poor boy..

CB: "oof slow down please. Of course I'd take care of him but we're at the beginning, stupid" 

SM: "ehey. Is that how to speak with your boss?"

*Hyunjin chuckles and leans on Seungmin's shoulder*

HJ: "Calm down darling~ he needs to act cocky in front of his crush~ you know exactly that that's how dom's minds work~" 

BC: "Jesus Christ guys… stop scaring poor Felix. He'll run away if you keep going."

FL: "o-oh don't worry.. it's alright.." 

*Felix smiles softly at them making them all melt* 

Nawee… he would definitely be the team's baby.. since the others… not even Jeongin wants to be the baby. 

FL: "so… are you kind of a...a gang…? or something similar..?"

JS: "Yeah man. We are a gang. Y'know like in these cool gang films but like without the working for good people because we work for our own consent and not the consent of others."

There he goes again. Omg Jisung really always needs to say it like that…. but it seems to indeed impress Felix.

FL: "Woah… I thought groups like that don't really exist.. I thought they were made up"

IN: "No.. they are not made up.. and we are not the only ones. There are a lot more other dangerous groups out there. You just don't get involved in stuff like that as long as you don't join one or have any relation with a gang member." 

*Felix nods and listens to them with curiosity in his eyes*

MH: "Yep. It's really nothing to joke about. If you want to keep being close to Changbin then you must be alright with living in almost constant fear and must think twice about every step you take because one wrong step could mean death." 

Damn this stupid cat. Always cold around everyone and when we are home he is a cute little baby kitten for Jisung to take care of and give pets. 

HJ: "Ohw Minho… don't scare him like that. Geez… sorry Felix. It isn't that bad. If you would like to get closer to Changbin then we'll make sure that no one can do anything to you."

*Hyunjin smiles at him to reassure him a bit*

FL: "alright… thank you.."


	3. Chapter 3

~Minho view~

I hate strangers. It may not show but I actually fear strangers. Strangers could always be an assassin, a spy or just anyone who wants to hurt you and/or the people around you. The only stranger I trusted almost directly was Han Jisung. After escaping from that man he was the first one I met and he took care of me ever since. Jisung really did an amazing job building me up and making me mentally and physically stronger. I'm still not very strong but I have enough skills that require brain and precision instead of strength to defend myself. Anyways. Are we really gonna take him to us so easily? Just because he is cute? Ugh. This is making me nervous. I swear if he causes trouble imma- *looks at the hand Jisung put on his thigh to calm him down and then looks at Jisung who gave him a reassuring smile* 

Well… if Jisung isn't alarmed then maybe I should try and at least accept that he might be there every now and then to see Changbin.. Jisung's intuition about people who can be trusted was never wrong.. not once. *looks at Felix* I mean when you look at him.. it's already almost unbelievable that he's even in a club. He looks so small, fragile and innocent.. Am I that traumatized that I'm alarmed even when it's a person like that? 

A few drinks and talks later we decide that it might be better to go home. 

Changbin: "Let's take Felix home with us.. he meant it when he said that he never drinks.. how cute.."

Oh lord he is so whipped already. But Felix really seems to not be able to take a lot of alcohol… He is all giggly and clingy and clumsy.. He could never get home alone like that. 

Hyunjin: "Might be better.. We don't want a little boy like him in danger because we abandoned him while he was drunk." 

Alright… let's stand up. *everyone stands up and he takes Jisung's hand who gladly squeezes his hand softly* yep.. definitely the love of my life. *the group makes their way to the entrance and they almost get out but were stopped by a voice behind them* 

???: "Ohwe.. you want to leave without saying hello? That is so rude of you~"

~Hyunjin PoV~

No way… *turns back to look at the person* 

Hyunjin: "Leave us alone, Mingi. We have no intention of talk to you." 

Mingi: "I'm hurt Jinnie~. I was always so nice to you" 

Hyunjin: "No you were an asshole. I never leave someone without a good reason and I think abuse and rape are enough reasons to leave someone. So mind your own business."

Mingi: "Baby you know exactly that I am what you always needed. Not this lost little Chihuahua puppy you have now." 

Hyunjin: "Seungmin is absolutely perfect for me and I love him more than anyone else in this world."

Mingi: "Well if you say so.. but I would always welcome you with open arms~" 

*then he spots Felix who listens to everything with a confused expression while leaning against Changbin who's got an arm around his waist* 

Mingi: "Oh? Did gremlin find himself a little fairy~?"

Changbin: "I am not a gremlin and yes he is mine so back off, pervert."

Mingi: "That's so cute. So you got yourself another tiny thing in your group. He's adorable though.. like a doll~"

Gosh I can hear Changbin growl through the loud music…

Hyunjin: "Yes we did and we will keep him. That means that you have to stay away from him or we will take action. We're leaving now." 

*turns around in a very graceful way, leads the others out of the club into the cold night streets and they make their way to the house they all live in together* 

~Next Morning~

~Felix PoV~

*wakes up, groans and shifts a bit* 

Gosh… my head hurts so much… what the heck happened…? Let's try and get yesterday together… so.. oh yeah I went to that club… then.. omg I met this terribly hot guy… I think I accompanied him to his friends right?? yeah yeah I did.. they were nice.. they were all very nice.. and after that.. I don't know that much but they are a gang.. a nice one… and I drank a lot after that… gosh, why did I drink so much last night? And since when is my pillow so bi- wait… 

*quickly opens his eyes, looks around a bit panicked and then looks up to see a clothed Changbin, proceeds to look down on himself to see that he is fully clothed too, sighs reassured and closed his eyes again* 

We are fully clothed and he seemed nice yesterday so everything's alright.. thank god. Wouldn't have wanted my virginity to be taken like that. 

Changbin: "Good morning Felix~"

Oh I must have waken him up… but his voice is so deep and raspy omg that is so hot. 

*Felix smiles and looks up again to meet Changbin's sleepy eyes* 

Felix: "Good morning Changbin" 

Changbin: "Oh~ little one even remembered my name after all the drinks he's had~" 

Ahhh I love pet names. Help my heart. 

Felix: "I mean… you are a very memorable person" 

*Felix can't help but giggling, making Changbin coo at him and give him a soft peck on the forehead* 

Omg I think my heart just skipped a beat. I love kisses and cuddles and I'm getting both of it by a hot man in a cuddly warm bed.. someone pinch me please this can't be real. It must be a dream. A way too wonderful one… 

Changbin: "Does your head hurt a lot?" 

*Felix nods a bit* 

Felix: "Yeah.."

Changbin: "Poor thing.. I can get you a medicine against head aches at breakfast. They might be done soon"

Ohwe.. I am very hungry and I need the medicine too but I want to stay like this… It's so comfortable and warm. 

*cuddles more onto Changbin's chest* 

Changbin: "Awe… you don't want to get up, do you? You'd rather stay like this? Is it that comfortable?"

*Felix nods enthusiastically* 

Felix: "Yes. So comfortable." 

*Changbin smiles brightly*

Changbin: "You are so adorable.." 

He is the end of me omg stop. How am I gonna survive this morning if he keeps making my heart beat so fast? I have officially reached the gayest point in my life. I have never liked a man this much while he did the bare minimum. But he seems to like me and that means more cuddles. And more cuddles means happy Felix. So we stay like that for a bit longer until I hear someone screaming that breakfast is ready. 

Changbin: "Come on, Lix. Let's eat and get you some medicine" 

*grumbles as Changbin stands up but stands up too as he follows Changbin while looking at what kind of place he's actually in*

Wow.. it all looks nice and comfortable. I wonder what kind of a gang they exactly are.. They do not seem to be poor. It's more like a normal modern family house in mostly dark colours. Ohh and this is the kitchen then, right? It's big and connected to the living room. Well, they are living here with seven people so it needs to be quite big, I guess? In the living room near the kitchen is a table where Changbin makes me sit down and goes to look for medicine.

Jisung: "Good morning little new fella."

*Jisung smiles at Felix nicely and Felix smiles back* 

Felix: "Good morning" 

He is so nice even though it's a morning after going to a club.. wow. I'm always so screwed after a night at a club. But what was his name again? Eh…

Changbin: "Don't let too much energy out around him right now, Jisung. He's got a head ache."

Oh yeah, right, it was Jisung. And the boy who is all quiet and sceptical was… Minho I think? 

*Changbin puts a little pill and a glass of water in front of Felix, gently pets his head a bit and sits down next to him* 

Changbin: "Wait till you eat a little before taking it. We don't want your little tummy to hurt too." 

*soft giggles comes from behind them* 

Hyunjin: "I haven't seen Changbin being so sweet to someone since that time where he secretly took care of Jisung when he was ill~"

Changbin: "Yeah it was secret until you absolutely wanted to tell everyone."

Hyunjin: "Well, it was just too adorable"

Changbin: "I am not adorable."

Hyunjin: "Of course you are~. But let's rather eat breakfast instead of arguing about facts."

*sits down in front of Felix and smiles at him* 

Hyunjin: "How are we feeling today, little boy?"

Felix: "I'm fine. I only have a bit of a head ache… thank you for taking me with you and not let me try and get home drunk"

Hyunjin: "Awe~ you're welcome. We couldn't just let you get in danger because you're wandering around the streets drunk."

How does he manage to look that pretty with unorganized hair and not styled at all? He probably just woke up and he still looks like there were stylists who made him look like that. I want to be able to look like that without doing anything too please. I probably look terrible right now. 

*soon everyone is there, they all eat breakfast in peace and Felix takes the medicine afterwards* 

Seungmin: "So naive… this pill could have been any pill and you still just took it…"

Felix: "Huh?" 

Seungmin: "If you will be around us more you will really need to be more careful… Do not take pills from just anyone. Do not take food from just anyone. Even a handshake could be dangerous." 

Hyunjin: "Ohwe Seungmin.. You are right but can y'all please stop trying to scare Felix? He is new to anything close to our world and there is no need to make him anxious like that." 

Chan: "Hyunjin is right. It is something Felix should be careful of from now on, especially since Mingi knows about him already but we should not scare him too much."

Help, they are talking like I'm not here.. I'm not that scared actually but they are right. I will be more careful from now on. Even though I don't even remember who this Mingi person is. 

Changbin: "Point one, stop talking like Felix is not right next to me. Point two, I bet he doesn't remember Mingi and we should maybe show him the others of their group too so he knows who to avoid."

Jeongin: "That may be better."

Hyunjin: "Jisung, show him."

Jisung: "Yes, give me a second."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter because I have quite a lot to do because of online school these days. I will still try to upload but in shorter chapters. I hope y'all are alright with that. Enjoy!!

~PoV Jisung~ 

*Jisung unlocks his phone and opens photos of 8 young men* 

Jisung: "Alright.. This Yunho. He can be kind of nice but he will do everything Mingi asks for even if he really doesn't want to hurt anyone but if it's for his oh so dear Mingi then he pushes his feelings aside. He is actually dangerous because they use him to lure people to come with him because he has such a friendly aura." 

Felix: "He really does look very nice and peaceful… he probably got pulled in because he liked Mingi too much.."

Hyunjin: "Yes.. like you but he found an asshole while you found someone very good"

*Felix nods and smiles a bit* 

Jisung: "Next one is Jongho. He is the youngest but don't let that fool you. He could crush your head with one hand if he wants to. His workout is next level shit, dude. I wish I was joking."

Changbin: "Without me Jisung would have got himself killed because of that guy."

Minho: "It's not the right time to flex, stupid."

Changbin: "Stupid?!" 

*Felix whimpers a little*

Ohwe this must have hurt in his head…

Jisung: "Jesus Christ, muscle pig. Can you please not scream right into Felix' ears when he has a headache?"

*Changbin looks at Felix concerned and takes him into his arms* 

Changbin: "Noo.. I'm sorry Lix. I'll be careful."

Jisung: "Yeah...anyways. That guy is Wooyoung. He's a whiny little bitch and a bit of a coward but that doesn't make him hesitate to shoot you when you don't pay attention for a millisecond. Wooyoung is mostly to be found with him. San. Very dangerous."

Jeongin: "His attractiveness is the most dangerous thing about him. If he wants someone he will get that person. Most of his targets are found by him in clubs or cafés and after the meeting with him they would never be seen again."

Seungmin: "And if he tells you that he is single you are one of his targets because that's a lie. Wooyoung is his boyfriend and he just uses his face to trap people and murder them."

Jisung: "Yep. That’s how it is. Then we have Yeosang. He's in charge of hacking and locating targets. Yeosang also loves to play poker and things like that but I think he never has played fairly. That's probably how they get extra money. Still, he is totally able to harm you in physical ways as well."

Minho: "I observed him while playing once.. this guy's no joke. He pulls out one fake card after another. The point is that no one sees it at the table. He makes so much money like that, it's insane."

Jisung: "I remember that day very vividly… it was my baby's first mission."

*Jisung fakes to wipe away a tear*

Jisung: "Moving one.. there are only three left. Two of them are Seonghwa and Hongjoong. They are the parents of the gang. Hongjoong is rather strict and enjoys each and every attack on his targets. He knows no end for fights except deaths or Mingi telling him that it's time to go home. Seonghwa is the whole opposite. He's not into harming people at all and prefers treating the injuries of the other seven members when they come home from their missions. He also does a lot of the chores and nags the members when they didn't do the few chores they were assigned to. Like I said, parent."

Felix: "I see, I see.. but he probably would still know how to defend himself if someone attacked him, right?"

Chan: "Yes. He knows the most important things which are needed to defend yourself against skilled and less skilled fighters."

*Felix nods*

Jisung: "And that leaves us with the last one. Their leader, Mingi. He is brutal, merciless, an asshole. I have never seen a person as bad as he is."

Hyunjin: "This ass is the worst. He is my ex. He sexually, verbally and physically abused me while we were together. He made me what I am today. Numb. Able to kill people. It made me meet Seungmin tho. The only thing I'm thankful for. He also saw you last night and showed interest so he will probably try and get you only to make us angry or try to get us to submit to him. So please please please for the love of God and for Changbin, be careful."

Felix: "Oh lord… so you're telling me a very dangerous man that is twice my size could be after me?"

Seungmin: "Yes. That's what it means."

Felix: "Oh no.. but I must be kind of safe at school, right..?"

Chan: "Mingi is a psychopath. If he wants someone he will make it happen in any way. Even if it means taking you from school when someone isn't watching for a second."

Seungmin: "We might need you to get escorted to school and back as well as regular checks if you're still at school until we taught you enough fighting so that you can defend yourself."

Hyunjin: "Yeah.. We should also make a groupchat all together where you send us when you will be where at what time. Like that we know where to look for you and where to escort you to."

Felix: "Ehm… I mean.. if it’s alright for you and if it's for my safety.. then I'm fine with it."

Hyunjin: "Excellent. We will then make plans on who will be in charge of you at what time."

Minho will not like this but well. It is for the better. We cannot let him be exposed to such danger without any defense.


End file.
